The Disappearance of Light and Hope
by Kaito Lune
Summary: 02 Light and Hope had always been there to guide us. What happens when they disappear and are corrupted? Takari. More pairings inside. HAITUS until June.


**I don't own Digimon.**

_Light and Hope had always been there to guide us. What happens when they disappear and are corrupted?_

**The Disappearance of Light and Hope**

Chapter 1: Never Ending Nightmare

Hikari Yagami's eyes flew wide open, breathing hard. She was sweating and she was pale. She shivered and hugged her legs. Gatomon stirred. "What is it, Kari?" Gatomon asked concerned.

Kari looked back at the white kitten. "It was just a nightmare," she replied. _One that seemed so real, though,_ she thought.

"Wanna talk about it? I've heard it always helps."

Kari shook her head and went back to sleep.

-----------

Takeru Takaishi's eyes were wide with surprise and fright from the nightmare he had just woken up from. Patamon looked at his partner with worry. "What's wrong, TK?" he asked.

"A nightmare," TK replied. His eyes lowered to his hands that were shaking.

"That must have been one terrible nightmare," Patamon said. TK nodded as he turned on the lamp on his desk.

This was one had been haunting his dreams since Myotismon was defeated for the final time; that was only a few weeks ago. It was always the same: darkness everywhere, piercing red eyes, mysterious figures, blood. In every dream, someone always died. First it was Angemon, then Kari, then his brother, then Davis, and the others soon followed.

He looked at the picture and picked it up. This one was several years old and stood next to a newer one with all the Digidestined and their Digimon. He began to relax. After several more minutes, he finally turned out the light and went back to bed.

-----------

Something stirred in the black of the night. Blue eyes swept the town that lay before them. They were here. In a few seconds, something dispersed from the shadows and flew over the town, searching every window that shown a sleeping child.

-----------

Taichi woke up with a sore stomach and rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach. "I really shouldn't have eaten that chopped liver Mom made," he said after wiping his mouth. He pushed himself to his feet and rinsed his mouth and walked past his little sister's room when he heard a struggle.

He threw the door open just in time to see his sister standing surrounded in a foggy mist. "Kari!" he shouted. His younger sister looked back at him with empty eyes and then turned her stare back towards the window. She began to fade away. "Kari! Kari! KARI!!" He ran after her and tried to grab her before she disappeared, but he was too late. Tai grasped at the air, calling his sister's name frantically. But she was gone.

-----------

Patamon woke to see TK standing in the middle of the room surrounded by a fog. "What's wrong, TK?" he asked.

TK looked at his partner with empty eyes. He turned to his partner and began reaching out for him. "T-TK, this isn't funny. Ouch! Let me go!" TK held him in a firm grip and ignored the Digimon's worried pleas.

"Alright, TK, you leave me no choice," Patamon warned. He took a breath of air and fired an air shot while shouting "Boom Bubble." TK let go of Patamon and clenched his face. Patamon rolled out of some sort of mist. TK pretended that Patamon was never there and turned to face the window.

"TK! TK!" he shouted but TK ignored him and began to disappear. Patamon launched more Boom Bubbles to try to get ride of the mist but nothing worked. Takeru began to disappear and all Patamon could do is watch as his friend disappeared.

**X:::::::X**

**Hmm . . . How is it? Short and not too revealing. Oh well. I'll continue this sometime after I finish Hospital Community Service, so put this on Story Alert. I don't know if I want to make it a crossover with season four or just leave it a Season 2 story. If it is going to be a crossover I also don't know if I want to have Koichi in it or a twelve-year-old Tommy. Please Review and vote on what it should be! (See poll in profile.)**


End file.
